


Blue and Red create Purple

by SpeakInInk



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AoKaga Month, AoKaga Month 2017, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-10 18:03:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11696985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpeakInInk/pseuds/SpeakInInk
Summary: AoKaga Month compilation of prompts.1. Fading2. Birthday/Sunbathing3. Cool4. Drawing5. Near6. Wind7. Movie8. Dragon9. Scarf





	1. Something I lost

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written something so short.
> 
> And wow, that's a cheesy title. I might change it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I. Fading

The moment he abandoned Tetsu, was the moment his light dimmed.

The game he played against Seirin and won was the time when his light became dimmer.

The game in which he lost was when it went dark and faded.

When he watched Seirin win against the Emperor, something in him flickered light a candle.

The time he confessed to Kagami the light glowed brighter.

When they first kissed his heart burst to life.

Aomine's light never faded.

It just hugged a shadow.

And loved another light.

 


	2. Cake in the Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> II. Birthday/Sunbathing  
> It's Kagami's birthday, and they're headed to the beach.  
> Might as well bring a cake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay???

Aomine looked over to his boyfriend who lay _dead asleep_ with the sun _smiling_ down at him like a giant oven star thing trying to cook him. With his already tan skin, he wasn't taking any chances, but Kagami seemed just fine as he was roasted alive.

Whatever, let's get this over with.

He dragged the large cooler towards the slumbering tiger, opening it and easing out a cool rectangular box.

Aomine then hoisted up the large bucket of water beside him.

He had a burning tiger before him.

Splash!

Now Aomine had a drowned tiger.

Said drowned tiger spluttered awake, blinking crimson eyes free of salty water.

"Whuh..?"

Aomine set the bucket down, and opened the box.

A cake sat inside, white swirled with red, striped reminiscent to a basketball running down the circular shape, and tiger ears on top.

"Happy birthday Taiga."

As soon as he said those words, a smile brighter than the sun beaming down on them stretched across Kagami's face.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So slow is I.
> 
> What?


	3. Ice is Cold right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> III. Ice
> 
> Ice is very cold on a hot summer day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah....continuation!

Kagami would like to call this revenge.

The cake was amazing, but the bucket of seawater was a less than desirable way to wake up.

Aomine was currently splayed across a bench beside the court they were at, taking his 'afternoon nap'.

Like a lazy cat.

He on the other hand was wide awake, and reaching into the small cooler he brought with him.

Kagami pulled out a handful of ice cubes, instantly feeling the cold seep into his body. 

He snuck over to his sleeping boyfriend-

-and dropped the ice down his shirt.

Aomine jumped awake, clawing at his back, eyes wide.

Kagami burst out laughing.

"Ima get you Baka!"

He laughed at Aomine lunged, proceeding to try and tackle him. He raced away, running around to court.

"Revenge it best served cold!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop!


	4. A Gift in Colors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IV. Drawing
> 
> What it this?

"Thanks for coming Kagami-kun."

"It's nothing to big Kuroko."

"It means alot to the kids though."

Kagami looked around the colorful classroom, children spread out in groups with crayons in their hands and adults in various work attire sitting beside them. 

It was career day at the kindergarten Kuroko worked at, and Kagami had volunteered to come in. Along with Aomine who currently sat at a green table with four kids surrounding him. Each was armed with an array of colorful crayons, and had a stack of paper in the middle of the table. Aomine himself had a paper in front of him and was creating his own..thing.

Kagami was with another small group, and they asked his about his job as a firefighter, his life at home and various other oddities.

He was enjoying this, the energy and the bright faces.

* * *

"They gave you something?"

"Yeah."

Aomine looked at the sheet of paper Kagami had just handed him after he sat down at their table. On it was a shape colored black, with four  legs and a long tail and whiskers, and he realized it was a panther. The panther was disproportionate and wobbly, but recognizable, and well made by a kindergartener who obviously tried hard to draw it.

He smiled and unfolded his own gift from the kids.

It was orange in a field of green, with black striped and a long tail. The tiger was similar to the panther, but the effort put into the drawings was admirable.

Maybe he could come back next career day.


	5. I see you!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> V. Near
> 
> Kagami's coming home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Airports am i right?
> 
> I would know, i was just in six different airports.

Aomine searched the crowd of people walking through the gate, looking for red hair and bright crimson eyes.

Where was he?

He looked behind him, wondering if this was the wrong flight.

"Aho!"

A voice called out, and he turned back to the gate.

A muscular form collided with his, and Aomine laughed breathlessly as his husband wrapped his arms around his neck. He settled his arms around Kagami's waist, pulling him closer.

"Welcome back."

Brilliant eyes the shade of polished rubies met his own blue.

"I'm home."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeahhh...Reunions and stuff!


	6. Wind in Your Hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> VI. Wind 
> 
> Aomine really wants to touch Kagami's hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mushy stuffs.

Aomine is staring.

He knows he is but he can't help it.

Kagami is holding a water bottle, sweat sticking his hair to his forehead. Aomine swallows as he reaches up and cards his fingers through the red.

He wants to know.

What does Kagami's hair feel like? Purely out of curiosity.

His thoughts are cut off as a sudden gust of wind sweeps over the court, and he blinks as a laugh rings throughout the court.

Kagami has his arms spread wide, letting the wind cool him off. His hair flutters gently, looking like soft grasses in a field.

A serene smile is on his face.

Aomine doesn't know what's happening, and his feet move on their own. One second he's on a bench, and the next he's throwing his arms over Kagami's shoulders and pulling his body against him. 

Kagami freezes, before loosening his stiffended shoulders.

"What'cha doin Aho?"

"Nothing."

"Hmm."

Aomine brings his hand up, and ruffles Kagami's hair. 

Wow it's soft.

"W-what are you doing?!"

Kagami seems startled, and tries to pull away but Aomine has him trapped.

"Aho!"

"I just wanted to know how soft your hair is."

Kagami flushes red all the way to his ears.

Aomine calls that a win.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kagami's hair is very soft.


	7. Horror Movies are Worse than...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> VII. Movies 
> 
> It's movie night!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never seen a horror movie in my short life...yay.

"What's wrong Kagamicchi?"

"I-its...does it _have_ to be a horror?"

"Of course it does!"

Aomine grumbled as Kise launched into a long ramble about horror movies, and it was only a second later when he came to a revelation.

Kagami is scared of horror movies!

"Pfft!"

"You got something to say Ahomine?"

"Hah, you scared Bakagami?"

"N-no!"

"There's nothing wrong with admitting your fears Kagami-kun."

"Shut up Kuroko, you and your eternally stoic face."

"Kagamicchi don't be so mean to Kurokocchi!"

"Ugh."

* * *

 

"Asleep Bakagami?"

"Not yet."

Aomine looked around the large living room of Kise's home. Kise and Kuroko were huddled under a blanket, with Kuroko nestled in Kise's arms. Akashi had invited Furihata over, and he too had been scared of the movie they had playing, now asleep against the couch with Akashi's arm around him. The emperor was still awake, and watching the movie intently.

Midorima was asleep, and Takao with his head in Midorima's lap was still awake, along with Himuro and Murasakibara.

Aomine and Kagami sat next to each other, eyes trained to the tv.

A sickening crunching sound came from the speakers, and blood flew through the air as someone was viciously executed.

Kagami _squeaked_ , and pressed closer to Aomine.

"Gah I knew it," he mumbled. "Horror movies _are worse_ than dogs!"

Aomine will never forget this night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah...horror movies aren't my thing.


	8. Scaley Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> VIII. Dragons
> 
> Aomine injured his wings, so it's up to Kagami to give him comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im a sucker for cuddling. Its a faze I swear!
> 
> \+ this is seven chapters in one day! Talk about catching up.

"Owowowoww!"

"Stuffit Aho! It's your fault for punching the guy."

"Stop moving you blundering fool!"

Midorima snapped, pulling the bandages tighter.

"Ow!"

* * *

"Urghh." Aomine grumbled, tentatively trying to move his broken wing. Only for a hand to slap down on his shoulder, and a warning growl rumbling from their throat.

"Aho, don't you dare think about it."

"Why me?"

"You picked the fight in the first place."

"He was going to attack you!" Aomine retorted.

"He was hitting on me!"

"What!? Let me out, I'm gonna go find him and bury him in a hole!"

"Don't you even think about it." Kagami put both his hands on Aomine's shoulders, slowly pushing him down to sit on the futon. "Are you just gonna let him go like that!?"

"It's done now, and he regrets what he did."

"How would you know?"

"Because I also punched him."

"Hmph."

"Honestly," Kagami sighed, sitting down beside him. "You're acting like a spoiled child."

"Whatever."

Aomine suddenly felt a hand rest on his head, and unceremoniously pull him down into Kagami's lap.

Never before has he been so thankful for his overly tanned skin.

"W-what are you doing?"

"Just go to sleep, Aho, let that wing heal and then you can go and fly again."

Aomine felt Kagami's fingers thread through his short blue hair, soothing the rage boiling inside him. He let his body go lax, his broken wing resting comfortably on a pillow. He could feel Kagami's tail intertwine with his, squeezing it reassuringly.

"Fine."

"Stubborn."

"Pot calling the kettle black."

"Hm."

His eyelids felt heavy, and Aomine struggled to keep them open, to watch Kagami's gentle expression for as long as possible.

But his body had other ideas, and his eyes finally fell shut.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh, dragon cuddles are my life.


	9. Snow Among fabric

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's cold outside, but the scarf around Kagami's shoulders is warm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay????

"You ever gonna stop shivering?"

"Shut up Aho, it's freezing!"

"Whatever."

Kagami huffed, his breath puffing out into the chilly air.

There was a sudden weight added to his shoulders, and he looked over to be met with a wall of white. He blinked a couple of times, trying to grasp the possibility that snow had inexplicably formed a wall around him.

Tanned fingers hooked onto the wall around his face and tugged down what Kagami now realized was white fleece fabric with tiny blue snowflakes appearing along it little stars.

"You look hilarious."

"Shut up."

Kagami pouted, glaring at Aomine laughed and began to walk again.

He felt a smile tug at his lips, and he buried his face into the warm snow-speckled fabric.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay?????????????


	10. Blowing a Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> X. Petals  
> Petals floated down as a smile stretched across glowing features, and Aomine had never seen anything more breathtaking in all his centuries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deity au cause i like them...also im very sentimental!

"Hey!"

A wind buffeted his face, and a laugh spilled from his lips as tiny sprites fluttered around his face.

"Heeyyy!"

A tiny hand pressed against his nose, and warmth spread through him.

"HEY!! Kagami!"

Kagami looked down from his perch atop the rocky spire, locking gazes with an irritated, tanned skinned, blue haired man. The waves below him thrashed, responding to their master's irate emotion.

"Whuzup?"

"I've been yelling at you for decades!"

"Didn't feel that long."

"It was only a couple of minutes, but it's hard to get your attention from down here!"

"Well you got it now."

Aomine huffed, scooping up water in his hands. A michevious grin spread across his face. "Lets see if I do."

"Whu-!?"

A torrent of water flew at his face, splashing on Kagami and the few sprites unable to zoom out of the way. He blinked long wet eyelashes as Aomine heaved deep guffaws of laughter at his drowned expression. His branches shook with fury, leaves shaking as their deity stood, shaking himself off and barking down at his attacker.

"What was that for?!"

"Just to get your attention, Bakagami."

"Well I'd smack you if I could, Ahomine!"

"I am offended!"

"By what!?"

* * *

 

A short distance away from the large lake and it's bickering inhabitants, a smaller form smiled gently as he watched to two argue. His lithe body sat among a large cluster of flowers, the petals tickling his legs as his nimble fingers twisted the pliant stem of a iris.

He felt a weight settle on his back, and Kuroko continued his activity as the sunny deity draped himself over him.

"Are they fighting again, Kurokocchi?"

"It's all in good fun Kise-kun."

"Hmm."

Kuroko looked back over to the center of the lake where Kagami and Aomine had stilled, and from what he could gather, had grown forlorn.

* * *

"I wish you weren't sitting all the way up there." Aomine grumbled, his arms glistening wetly crossed over his chest.

"Yeah." Kagami fell still, until an idea registered in his mind. 

He'd seen mortals do this, and it wouldn't hurt to try. He raised his fingers to his lips, and kissed them lightly. Lowering his hand as though he were offering Aomine something, he blew air at his hand, as though the kiss would fly to him.

As he did so, Kagami's tree dipped, swaying in a graceful dance as petals of red and pink and white shades gusted down to Aomine.

Aomine watched as Kagami kissed his hand, and blew it to him and came in the form of tiny flowers and petals swirling into the water around him.

Petals floated down as a smile stretched across glowing features, and Aomine had never seen anything more breathtaking in all his centuries.

A single pink bloom caressed his cheek, and he felt as though Kagami's lips were there, kissing him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think i just recreated something, but i can't remember. rushed but i'm tired to yeah.
> 
> Kagami is a cherry blossom tree deity/spirit.  
> Aomine is water.  
> Im thinking kuroko is a flower or tree of some sort, maybe hyacinths or wisteria.  
> And kise might be wind but who knows.


	11. Rain rain go away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> XI. Clouds  
> It looks like it's going to rain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im losing my touch.

It looks like it's going to rain.

Kagami stares out the window of his place, watching clouds rumble in the distance, black and ominous.

So much for that game he and Aomine were planning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dang dis was short


	12. Oh hey look, the sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> XII. Sunny  
> The clouds are gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> continuation.

The clouds are gone.

The supposed storm rolled away impassively, and Kagami was bolting from his apartment, bag under his arm and a grin on his face.

He rounded a corner, the court in view, another person already there.

"Hey!"

They looked up, blue clashing with red and a smile stretched on their face.

"Good to see you could make it, Baka."

"Let's do this, Aho."


	13. Kings of the Jungle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> XIII. Wild  
> He scans the golden grasses, and sees black and orange.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Pinterest is now a hobby. More like a scan images and find inspiration then actually taking part. All I did was look up AoKaga, and after a short while, i found me an amazing piece of art with Aomine and Kagami as cat people.
> 
> Very informative i know.

Thousands of tiny white flowers clustered on the tree, blowing through the wind as they were swept away.

Soft black ears with a spot of white in the center pulled back, muscles sliding smoothly under a striped orange pelt as the form eased their way through thin trees.

Golden eyes, predatory and seeking glittered among the shadows, hidden behind dense green foliage.

He scans the golden grasses, and sees black and orange.

A bird's shriek shattered the quiet, a small flock bursting from the trees and fleeing to the sky.

A face stirped back with red hair atop the head turns to a gnarled tree a distance away as a soft pink nose caught a whiff of another's scent.

A black form wearing loose pants leaps down from his perch on the twisted tree, landing on all fours and tail whipping through the air.

They prowl around one another, eyes glued to their strong forms, sizing each other up.

A black striped tail flicks around torn pants on their legs, and all is silent.

Golden eyes narrow, inching closer.

They lunge, meeting in midair.

* * *

 

He watches, palm pressed to the rough bark of a tree.

Hunters are in the forest.

A body bursts forth from the tree line, running full tilt down the hills into the golden plains.

A loud bang rings through the air, startling the few creatures nearby.

The form drops, tumbling down the hill only to still when they reach the bottom.

His legs move on their own, bringing him from beside the tree to only a few feet away from the limp form.

Amber eyes are wide as he comes closer, falling to his knees only inches from a muscled striped back.

" _...Ao..min..e...._ "

The whisper is carried by the wind, almost unheard as breaths rasp through their mouth.

He reaches out tentatively, a tanned knuckle brushing silken orange fur running along the prominent spine.

"..Kagami?"

Wind brushes back his short blue hair, and a white furred chest goes still.

The scent of death reaches his nose.

He clenches his jaw as salty tears roll down his cheeks.

His nose curls, distraught and he does whatever feels right at that moment.

He chokes back an open-mouthed sob, and instead raises his head, allowing tears to flow freely.

Then, in the aftermath of the death of his companion, Aomine roars his anguish and fury and despair to the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I mention there was gonna be angst? not terribly well written but i tried.
> 
> (Don't worry, I plan on something fluffy next)


	14. Grooming is a legitimate pastime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> XIV. Calm  
> Aomine is tired, and has bloody hands but he doesn't care enough to groom himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be a bit suggestive???
> 
> This is also a fluffy continuation of the previous chapter. Cat boys live. or this could be in between their meeting and end, but i choose fluffy endings. Kagamama is very cleanly despite being a tiger and actively killing his own prey with his own hands/claws.

Aomine groaned, scratching the back of his head tiredly. 

He grumbles some more when he realized he had just killed and eaten prey, and his claws are bloody.

Kagami's gonna kill him, but he's too tired to bother grooming himself.

He takes only a few steps into the shade of the jungle from the burning golden savannah when he hears a tiger.

"Aomine! I've been looking for you."

He stifles another groan as Kagami's light amber eyes fall on his bloody claws, fur already clumping together. "Aomine! What have I told you about cleaning yourself after a hunt?"

"Um..."

"Honestly. C'mere, let's get you cleaned up."

"I'm too tired, and there is no way you are getting me in that deathtrap you call a river."

"It's just a channel of water Aho!"

"Nuhuh."

"Ugh."

Aomine stumbles as Kagami suddenly grabs his hands, claws lightly pressing into the tanned skin beneath the fur. "You're getting clean, no excuses."

"Hmmrph."

Kagami leads them through the foliage of the jungle, the occasional beam of sunlight flashing through onto his skin. Aomine begins to recognize where they're headed, but he says nothing as the red-haired tiger tugs him through the greenery.

They soon emerge into a small clearing, with a small cliffs to one side and the jungle on the other. A gentle waterfall splashes into a small pond, and a large slab of sun-warmed stone sits outside a cave tucked away in the cliffs hidden by vines falling over the entrance. 

Aomine remains quiet as Kagami pulls him to the warm grey stone, "Lay down."

He does so, shifting to find the most comfortable position when a shadow falls over his eyes. Aomine freezes as Kagami sits beside his head, and he finds his head in Kagami's lap only seconds later.

"What are you doing?"

"Cleaning you."

Aomine feels something cool pressed to the back of his head, and finds his hair has become wet. Kagami combs through his hair quickly, the blood drying at the back of his head falling away. He closes his eyes, allowing Kagami to do as he wished.

"Do whatever," He mumbles, feeling soft hands grasp his right hand. 

He's expecting more water to run through his fur, what Aomine isn't expecting is for a rough tongue to lap over his bloodied fingers.

Aomine nearly springs forward, were it not that Kagami chose that moment to lay his free hand over Aomine's forehead. "Just stay still."

He stays frozen, stiff and awkward as Kagami's palm rests on his head. He slowly sinks down, going lax and beginning to relish the feeling of Kagami's gentle hand on him.

Moments pass before he feels Kagami's tongue rasp over his fingers in long, languid strokes, cleaning the blood from his hands. Aomine almost shivers as Kagami passes over his palm, licking the blood away thoroughly. 

A certain thought passes through his mind. He's about to speak when, "Don't even think about it."

Aomine huffs, feeling his other hand being lifted to Kagami's lips. His long tongue trails over Aomine's wrist in unhurried movements, and Aomine cracks his eyes open.

Tender amber eyes glow gently with affection, and Aomine swallows audibly as he watches Kagami's rough pink tongue lick petal soft lips.

"I'm almost done Ahomine, so be patient."

He gulps.

If he doesn't die by natural causes, he'd definitely die from Kagami's cuteness and breathtaking beauty.

It wouldn't be a terrible way to go out.

Aomine breaks from his train of thought when his hand is released to fall onto his stomach. He blinks up at Kagami, letting a smug grin spread across his face, and he almost starts laughing as a bright blush appears on Kagami's face.

"It's your fault for not remembering to clean your hands after killing something." Kagami mumbles indignantly, refusing to make eye contact.

"Oh-ho. Maybe I should forget more often if it means you're willing to lick my hands and fur clean." Aomine says, self satisfaction worming its way through his chest as he observes the growing blush on Kagami's features and drawn back ears.

"S-shut up."

"Why not? It means I get to look at your beautiful face every time I-"

Aomine pauses as plush lips press tenderly to his own.

Kagami draws away a second later, "I-i get it. Maybe once or twice won't hurt."

"Haha, didn't take long to convince you."

"Sh-shut up!"

A calm wind blows by, carrying their laughter through the jungle.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It worked??? this is what i do when i'm panicking. write fanfiction.
> 
> Was it suggestive?? I try not to, but it was calling to me. who.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah!


End file.
